Jealousy
by Black-servant
Summary: Ciel is jealous over Sebastian's cats but he would never admit it out loud. Too bad Sebastian is one hell of a butler and in the end he will find out about everything his young lord tries to hide and it may be that Ciel isn't the only one who can be jealous. This is a bit cheezy and OOC, I'm sorry for that but I just am a hopeless romantic.
1. Jealous master

Even thought Ciel would never admit it out loud… he was jealous. Jealous about cats that he had seen his butler so lovingly stroke. Some time ago Ciel would have ordered Sebastian to get rid off the cats he "secretly" hid in his room, but not anymore. Ciel hated this childishness, the same way he hated the fact that he had fallen in love with his butler the one person he perfectly well knew he would never have. But he hid all this deep inside him like all the sorrow and misery he held in his heart about his parents murder, humiliation, pain, grief he had had to go throw… all those things that any other would have just cried or gone lunatic about, but Ciel wasn't one of those people. He got strength from his anger. He had set his eyes on the revenge and after it was done and the contract fulfilled, Sebastian…the only one he loved, would devour his soul. All the other things weren't so pleasant, but Ciel was more than happy to give his soul to his royal butler. That thought brought little joy and little comfort to his life… the fact that he knew his butler wanted his soul and at that way he could please his beloved and give him something in return for everything.

Ciel sat in his office room thinking all this even thought he hoped he could forget the painful memories and feelings towards his butler. He tried to concentrate on his work but it didn't help much. Ciel sighed and closed his visible eye and leaned back to his seat putting away the pencil he had been using.

Slowly he rose from his seat and walked to the window. He watched the garden which was baiting in sunshine. Everything looked beautiful; roses were blooming bright red and white, the grass was shimmering green and the sky was clear. Ciel let his eye rest on the pleasant view and at the same time he touched the eye patch which covered the Faustian contract with his right hand. Then he let the hand slip back to his side and continued on just staring the view in front of him.

Soon he saw his butler walking in the garden and a small smile touched his lips before it vanished when he saw one of those beautiful feline creatures walking towards his butler. Ciel turned away from the window and got back to his chair a long sigh escaping his lips. 'I really wonder when I became such pathetic… Look at me now I'm jealous of a cat and I would be ready to do anything to change parts with it.' Ciel laughed at his thoughts and shook his head even thought he wasn't really amused. _'Okay. Now pull yourself together! You're a Phantomhive and these kinds of things don't have anything to do with you.' _Ciel ended his thoughts and again hid them all deep in his heart so that no one couldn't ever find them.

Ciel was a master at hiding his feelings and thoughts from everyone. Even thought his butler was very capable of reading his master the only one who knew the fact that Ciel loved Sebastian and was jealous about his cats was Ciel himself and him only. And if it was up to Ciel to decide it would always be so. Ciel was far too proud to admit it and also far too scared of the reaction the information might cause. There were people that had hurt the young heir too much and he didn't want it to happen ever again. So the outcome was: that it hurt much lesser when you kept thoughts and feelings to yourself than it would if Sebastian was ever to find out and then reject, laugh or even leave Ciel.

Ciel tried to get back to his work and he took a pencil and was starting to sing the papers again when his thoughts once again wandered else where and his seeing eye became distant: _'Besides I'm only a mere human… There will never be a day when he would love me the way I love him. I'm not worthy for him.'_ Again Ciel shook his head trying to get rid off his inconvenient thoughts but those thoughts left an ache into his heart which was only increasing. A soft aching pain which slowly crept becoming more and more painful every day…

Sebastian walked in the garden trying to gather his thoughts and get the irritation away of the three imbeciles' who seemed only to be capable of destroying things. But then again he was more worried about his dear Ciel who seemed to become more and more distant each passing day. Sebastian was deeply worried, the change wasn't big but he as one hell of a butler could still see it. A sigh escaped the demons lips, he wasn't really used to these kinds of thoughts but he couldn't help them. He had a long time ago admitted that he loved his little master, not just his soul but everything about him. He was brilliant at mind, beautiful and at the same time cute and so temptingly devilish. But at the same time he was a child who could be scared and vulnerable which made him look even more adorable in the butler's eyes. Those occasions were rare but Sebastian was happy that he was the only one who could see even that side of his lord and comfort him in those times…

The worry made Sebastian's heart ache as he walked in the garden. He was walking to the rose garden because he knew that from there he could see to his bocchan's office. While walking he spotted a black cat walking towards him. A soft smile rose to the demon's lips as he bent down picking the creature to his arms. Doing that his sharp eyes noticed a movement in his master's office and Sebastian turned to look at there only to see his master's back as he walked away from the window. The demon frowned even though the movement would have been perfectly normal to anyone else the demon found it odd that his master hadn't opened the window and shouted at him about the cat which he knew that Ciel disliked. Sebastian kept staring at the window and another sigh escaped his lips. He put the cat down and looked at it while muttering to it:

- I suppose that won't work anymore…

That was Sebastian's little secret. He did like cats but there was a hidden meaning behind it. He loved cats because they reminded him of Ciel and he knew that Ciel disliked cats so usually he would get his master's attention on him while patting them even thought it would mean to be shouted. Still Sebastian was happy to take anything from Ciel even shouting and it always allow him the perfect opportunity admire his master's beauty and his feisty character. _'How many times I have already tried that? I even released one cat to the manor and it stumbled straight to young master. But he just stared at it and then sighed and ordered me to keep my pets in my own room and then got back to his office.' _Sebastian was really troubled even thought it was a small thing and otherwise his master was his old self except that he spent more and more time in his office room. Sebastian shook his head trying to figure out his young master and then a sudden smirk formed into his face. He glanced towards his master's office and then looked at his watch realizing it was time for his master's afternoon tea…

Ciel was still in his office trying to get some work and done and to get rid of his unwanted thoughts but he was failing miserably. A soft knock on the door stopped his misery for a second but only for a second because Ciel knew perfectly well who was behind that door with his afternoon tea and snack.

- Come in

Ciel informed his butler making his best effort to just concentrate on the papers before him than the person entering.

- Young master, you afternoon tea will be Earl gray and for your snack I have prepared a chocolate cake with a hint of vanilla in it.

Sebastian presented and poured tea for his master all the time observing the young lord who hadn't even raised his head from the papers. As he was handing the tea for his master Ciel tried quickly to dismiss him:

- Thank you, you can leave the tea there, I'll still have some work to finish before it. You may go now

Sebastian continued his observing without any intension on leaving. He could clearly see that Ciel hadn't done nearly any of his work and was trying his best avoiding any eye contact with him, but that wouldn't do. The demon wanted to see his masters beautiful face and make sure that the lord understand he couldn't hide anything from him.

So before Ciel could do anything or even realise what was happening Sebastian had rolled his chair so he was facing him. Sebastian took Ciel's face between his gloved hands and forced the phantomhive heir to look at him in the eye. They just stared each other for a moment unsaid emotions flickering in both of their eyes. Ciel was shocked at the sudden movement but quickly regained his composure back and tried to turn his face away but Sebastian wasn't having that so Ciel simply closed his seeing eye hiding that way from his butler's intense look.

Sebastian's lips pulled into a smirk at that reaction. _`My master truly is adorable.` _He took a moment just admiring the gorgeous human being in front of him. Still he wondered. _`How could this little human make me a demon to fall so hopelessly in love with him that I'm willing to serve him forever just because I want to be with him…?` _Sebastian grinned at that thought it was so ridiculous and so true.

While Sebastian was occurred with his thoughts Ciel believed he had calmed himself enough that he could speak and look at his butler without letting any of his emotions slip. He opened his eyes and fixed as hard and angry stare at his butler as he possibly could and he knew straight away he was failing because Sebastian's grin only got wider. The proud child continued nonetheless:

- Se-Sebastian what the hell do you think you are doing?! I have already dismissed you. So go back to your duties this instant!

Sebastian just started to stroke Ciel's cheeks with his thumbs his smirk never leaving his face as he watched his master struggle to keep his composure and not to shiver from the gentler touch and as you can guess again he was failing miserably. Ciel knew right away he couldn't keep his calm very long and it was already cracking still he wasn't going to give up to that demon and he took a long breath and then fixed his eye to Sebastian's. Sebastian just watched and marvelled his master's lovely face and his ability to even try keeping calm in a situation the other had so clear upper hand, his master truly was unique. Ciel took the last trick he had in store:

- Sebastian I or-

He couldn't get farther before his butler had captured his lips in sweet kiss that took away all Ciel's reasonable thoughts away with his calm and some of his pride too leaving hurt in Ciel's heart. For Ciel knew Sebastian had guessed or somehow became aware of his feelings of him and was just teasing him. _`I know he can't love me… So why this has to happen, I really don't know if I can handle this.` _ Even with his heart hurting and sad thoughts Ciel still kissed Sebastian back. _`Even if I can't have him, I'll take what I can like always in life.` _

The air soon became an issue for Ciel so Sebastian pulled away watching his master take deep breaths trying to calm himself and to get rid of the blush he had gotten. Sebastian smiled softly at Ciel and Ciel was a bit taken aback because this wasn't one of Sebastian's usual smirks. No this was a soft and loving smile and Ciel couldn't help but shiver at that. Sebastian lowered his hands to Ciel's waist and pulled him to his lap and hugging the boy as close to his body as he could. Ciel didn't know what to think he couldn't let himself hope, no not after everything he had had to go through in his life. Sebastian however stopped his thought by murmuring gently to his ear:

- Little one you don't ever have to be jealous. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing could change that.

Sebastian laughed and continued

- I never thought that I would fall in love to human nonetheless but you my love have captured my heart completely and I wish I can spend my eternity with you because without you in my life it will be worthless to carry on.

Sebastian draw the boy closer to him and nuzzled is face to Ciel soft hair enjoying the scent that was only Ciel. Ciel was trying to get rid of the pink that refused to leave his cheeks and calm his heart that had gone wild. _`That has to be a lie… But demons can't lie, can they?` _Ciel wanted the truth he refused to be fooled by the demon:

- Don't you dare lie to me Sebastian. Not about a thing like that. I should have known you'd figure my feelings out someday but I just refused to think that. Yes, I love you more than anything else in this world, but refuse to be tricked. I order you to not play with my emotions and to only tell the truth about your owns.

Sebastian chuckled softly at the authority in Ciel's voice even when the boy was shaking in his arms and his face was buried in His butler's chest Ciel still manage to sound commanding. Another thing he loved about his master. At the same time the butler felt joy he had never felt before hearing the confession from his master and now he wanted nothing more than to make sure his beloved how much he truly loved him:

- I assure you my lord that I'm not lying to you or trying to trick you

Sebastian pulled slightly away from Ciel so he could see his eyes while Ciel was still refusing any eye contact. Sebastian gently lifted Ciel face under his chin so their eyes met. And he spoke again:

- I truly love you Ciel Phantomhive

Ciel just stared at him until Sebastian decided to claim his lips to another kiss and after they parted Ciel answered to the confession:

- I love you too Sebastian, more than anything.

And they kissed again putting their love, need, adoration and passion everything they for each other in it. Then they just sat there in silent, Sebastian on the floor and Ciel on his lap his head tugged in to the crook of Sebastian's neck and Sebastian resting his head against Ciel. They felt complete.

Soon enough Ciel fell asleep and Sebastian couldn't help put smile at him, he truly was cutest and he his and his only. Slowly so not to wake his master Sebastian stood up Ciel still in his arms and carried him to bed. He chanced Ciel to his night clothes, tugged him in the bed and then crawled next to him, again taking his love to his arms. Ciel even in his dreams snuggled closer to his servant and loved one. Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair gently and just laid there listening the steady breathing of his little one. Before he let himself to sink into unconsciousness he tightened his hold on Ciel little bit and whispered to the night:

- Truly little one you'll never have to be jealous over me. I love you too much to love anything else in this rotten world.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and if you have time please rewiev and tell did you or didn't you like it and if you noticed any grammar mistakes feel free to point them out, english is not my mother tongue so I try to improve it. And please if you have any hopes or ideas how I could improve this storie or you would like me to continue it somehow please let me know! :3

Love, Roo


	2. Jealous butler

Hello thank you so much for the reviews for the first chapter! 3 And I'm sorry it too me a while to update this new chapter but I promise that I update the thrid one sooner. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

Sebastian had lain the whole night next to Ciel holding the boy close to him. He enjoyed listening to Ciel's even breathing and the feeling of the boy's delicate body in his arms. Sometimes Sebastian planted small kisses to Ciel's forehead or stroked his soft hair being careful for not waking his master. Sebastian hadn't ever known that a demon could feel love and that he would ever become so devoted to someone like he had become to his beloved master. Sebastian felt complete, now he had someone to protect, someone to live his eternal life for and hopefully his loved one would live by his side till eternity, but that could wait. Now he just enjoyed the silent night beside his lord.

When the sun's first rays found their way into the master bedroom Sebastian rose from the bed silently so that his master wouldn't wake up just jet. He was going to go and make breakfast to his lord like every morning but before he left the room he had to stay just a little while longer and admire his beautiful Ciel. Ciel was truly beautiful when he slept: he looked like a little delicate porcelain doll with his pale, soft and flawless skin and his soft midnight blue hair framing his childlike features and then there were his small and soft pink lips and of course his magnificent mismatched eyes too. Now they were closed but his long darks lashes contrasting his almost white skin were still a sight you couldn't ever forget. Sebastian had to bend over and give Ciel a gentle kiss to his lips and then he finally made his way to the kitchen.

A knock from the door was the first noise that started to wake the young heir and then he heard the soft almost inaudible steps that with no doubt belonged to his butler and the familiar rolling of wheels that came from the food trolley. Then his still darkened room was suddenly full of light and Ciel couldn't help the groan that left his mouth as he was again forced to see the new day rise. Sometimes Ciel wondered if it would be better to stay in bed and forget the world around him… forget everything, but he knew that it was impossible. A soft chuckle stopped Ciel's thoughts and the deep voice of his butler made his mind go blank for a moment:

- Good morning, my Love. I hope you slept well.

_"Love…? He called me love? Has he found out and is now mocking me…?_" Ciel mind was still partly in sleep so it took him a while to remember what happened last evening and as he stretched his hand to his right the bed beside him held still that little bit of warmth that told him that there had been another body next to his until the person had gone to make him breakfast. That was evidence enough for Ciel to know that he indeed hadn't dreamed all of it. "_Sebastian really loves me back…" _Ciel turned to lie on his back facing his butler with a soft smile on his lips which was a very rare sight and he greeted his loved one:

- Morning Sebastian. I slept fine.

The butler just smiled and then helped his lord to sit up so he could eat his breakfast, but before serving it the black haired male pressed his lips gently to the smaller ones. After the sweet kiss he gently murmured the words against his lord's lips:

- I love you.

Another kiss and the boy whispered his reply:

- I love you too.

There would have been more kisses but just then the three catastrophes decided to crash into the room and an annoyed and tired sigh's escaped from the butler's and master's lips at being interrupted and being in risk to be seen in such an intimate moment. Because they both knew that their new relationship had to be kept as a secret. In a way that was just another secret between those two, but they both knew that this would be the most difficult to keep hidden, because when you're in love and know that the feeling is mutual you would like show it.

- What are you three doing here crashing in the master's room without even knocking?

Sebastian asked letting his irritation to be heard in his voice as he poured Earl grey tea to his master. Ciel was as calm as ever taking the tea his butler offered and sipped it while eyeing the three in annoyance. The three servants gulped at the voice and the glare they were receiving but Bard managed to get his voice to work:

- I… We are sorry master. It's just…just that lady Elizabeth is down stairs and she wanted to see you…

The two other servants nodded nervously confirming the Bards words. Ciel sighed at that. He felt exhausted already, just the mere thought of the bubbly girl that was supposed to be his fiancée… The truth to be told Ciel didn't really like Elizabeth he was grateful for her occasionally trying to cheer him up, but usually she was just a pain.

- Fine, tell her I'll be down stairs as soon as I have dressed and now you three, GET OUT!

The servant's instantly vanished after that, leaving the butler and master in silence. Another sigh escaped Ciel's lips as he turned to sit on the edge of his bed waiting Sebastian to start dressing him.

Sebastian put away his master's now empty cup and went to his drawer to get him an outfit for today. He presented his master two choices to where Ciel just made clear he didn't care:

- Just pick up something so I can get this whole day over with as soon as possible.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin at his master's moodiness. He either wasn't too thrilled to meet the young lady who was his master's… fiancée. Because unknown to Ciel Sebastian was also jealous of something, but he was even more skilled to hide it, than his master was. Sebastian was jealous over Elizabeth, angry the way she was always clinging and suffocating Ciel and he always had to work hard to keep his composure with the girl after all Ciel was HIS.

Sebastian picked up Ciel's blue outfit which considered dark blue velvet shorts and jacket with white dress shirt and white knee high sock and black shoes. He started to dress his master while his mind wandered elsewhere. "_I think it might take me more to keep myself calm with the girl now that I definitely know that Ciel also loves me. He is mine and I won't let anyone to steel him away from me… But still she does have her ways… and I suppose someone might call her cute…" _Sebastian shook his head slightly at his thoughts, these truly weren't demons thoughts. "_I didn't even know I was capable of being jealous." _He mused to himself. He had just finished dressing his master and was currently sitting on his knees in front of his master and as he lifted his gaze to look at his master's mismatched eyes his mind admitted. "_Well it really can't be helped. My master truly is unique and without a doubt the most beautiful creature in this world. I may be jealous over him, but still he belongs to me." _Sebastian ended his thoughts as he rose to give his master another kiss that told: _You are mine! _And the soft answer to that kiss was: _I have and always will be yours. _

After that they headed to the dining room where Lady Elizabeth was waiting. She was loudly telling something to the three servants until she noticed Ciel and his butler coming. In an instant she was on her feet and she ran straight to give Ciel a tight hug. She was so excited that she didn't even realise that her embrace wasn't returned instead there was just a slightly uneasy voice:

- Elizabeth could you please let go of me, I can't breath.

- It's Lizzy.

The girl exclaimed as she released Ciel and smiled him brightly. Ciel fought a small smile on his face as she watched the girl in front of him. Then Elizabeth turned her smiling face to Sebastian as she was about to greet him too:

- Hello, mister Seba…

Her sentence ended as she saw the dark haired man's eyes flash darkly at her. Until the expression was gone and he bowed and greeted the lady politely:

- Morning Lady Elizabeth.

She giggled nervously and then turned to face Ciel again and dragged him to the table to sit next to her.

Sebastian served breakfast for them. Elizabeth told Ciel excitedly about his shopping trip yesterday and about the things she had bought and people she had met already forgetting the glare Sebastian had given her. Ciel was only half listening to her story and only giving grunts and hm's as a reply if she asked or waited for him to comment on something. "_I was really hoping that I could have spent a quiet day with Sebastian…" _A sigh escaped from his lips as he massaged his temple feeling it ache at the constant ramble from the girl next to him. Suddenly Elizabeth let out a happy cry:

- Oh! Good you are finished. Let's go out! It's so beautiful out there!

Elizabeth turned to Sebastian who was standing on his master's right side and he gave the girl a small smirk like smile and nodded giving her his agreement. Even though Sebastian didn't let any emotions show Elizabeth still felt nervous for some reason the glare again coming to her mind.

Ciel glanced a look at Sebastian which earned him a soft smile that the earl returned and then Ciel got up from his chair stretching lightly as doing so. Elizbeth was quick to follow his suit and then she grasped Ciel's left arm and half dragged him to the garden outside.

The two just walked in the garden Elizabeth still clinging tightly to Ciel's left arm. After a short silence Elizabeth started talking about how beautiful the garden looked and what she planned on doing tomorrow and complaining Ciel that he didn't spend enough time with her and making suggestions when they could meet again as soon as possible.

Ciel replied to her questions and accusing shortly mostly telling that he had a lot of work to do and he really didn't have that much time to spend with her. He felt just a little bit bad about that but it was still the truth and Ciel knew that he was so very close to avenge his parents' murder, so he also knew he hadn't that much time in any respect and what little he had left he wanted to spent it with Sebastian. "_Before he's going to eat my soul."_ Ciel smiled softly at that thought. He had accepted it and truly he was happy about that. If that was a way of being part Sebastian forever Ciel was glad to take it.

- Sebastian was really scary today when you came downstairs don't you think?

Elizabeth's question awakened Ciel from his thoughts as he stopped walking and turned towards Elizabeth. "_Now this is a little bit more interesting."_

- What do you mean?

- Well he looked like he was really angry to me for some reason and his eyes they were like burning or something…

She explained and then she looked at Ciel's wondering face and smiled:

- But I'm sure it's nothing.

With that they continued their walk. Again Elizabeth started talking about random things, while Ciel had stopped listening to her completely. _"I know that his eyes burn when his demon side starts taking a little hold of him but there's nothing that could have started it. There wasn't any danger… well if you don't count Elizabeth…" _Ciel mused but with that came another thought. _"Well she did hug me but that couldn't be it, could it? No, of course not." _Ciel ended and decided not think about the matter any further.

Suddenly Elizabeth came to a halt and then she turned to Ciel with a small blush on her cheeks.

- This had been really nice, thank you Ciel.

Elizabeth thanked and tried to kiss him on the lips but Ciel had turned his head away so she only managed to kiss his cheek.

On one of the mansions many windows where you could clearly see the garden stood a one very annoyed and angry demon. Sebastian could feel the blood boiling in his veins even though he had seen Ciel turn away from the girl and after the kiss pushed her away gently telling her something very serious, he couldn't help the jealousy.

He turned away from the window and hurried to prepare the ladies carriage for her to leave. It took him a mere minute until he was finished and then he strolled to the garden where his master and the…the nuisance were still standing on the same spot. Elizabeth looked hurt and she had tears in her eyes. Ciel just stood there calmly staring the girl he didn't feel bad he had only told her the truth saying he didn't want her to kiss or touch him. They soon noticed Sebastian coming towards them and know they both saw the burning in his eyes even though he calmly told that it was time for Elizabeth to leave and for the first time she didn't protest she was too afraid and hurt.

Ciel and Sebastian walked her to her wagons and without a word or a hug she was gone. Ciel was going to say something but Sebastian stopped him by picking him to his arms bridal style and with unnatural speech Ciel soon found himself on top of his bed as his butler crawled on top of him and started to kiss him with hunger and need. Even though Ciel was a little confused he let it go aside as he retuned the kiss with as much need wrapping his arms behind Sebastian's neck to pull him even closer to him. Sebastian nipped at Ciel's bottom lips demanding an entrance which was granted right away. Ciel let Sebastian control everything being content that way. So Sebastian roomed freely in his master's mouth making sure to memorise it perfectly. After realising that his precious master needed air Sebastian released his lips and instead started to kiss his forehead, cheeks, eyelids getting rid of his eye patch in the process, then his jaw line and neck. Ciel had his eyes shut as he tried to even his breath which was coming more and more difficult as Sebastian continued dominating him and Ciel couldn't help the moans and pleasured gasps especially when Sebastian found his week spot between his neck and shoulder blade.

Sebastian kissed and nipped at the soft flesh making sure that he left as many marks in there as he could. The jealousy still burning in his veins, Ciel was his and he wouldn't let anyone else touch him, he was HIS. The jealousy however started slowly drain away as he felt his beloved kiss him back with same need and now hearing those beautiful sounds his master was making.

Slowly Sebastian raised his head from Ciel's neck to look at him. Ciel still had his eyes closed and he was panting hard. The butler got a little worried that he had gone too far.

- Little one, I'm sorry. Please open your eyes for me.

Ciel eyes opened and they met Sebastian's with confusion in them and he asked:

- What are you apologizing for?

- For letting my jealousy take over and being so rough. I hope I didn't hurt you little one. I just got so angry when I saw her kissing you.

- Only my cheek.

Was the soft reply that was accompanied with a laugh and then Ciel continued staring deeply at the red orbs above him:

- And I showed her away and told her I didn't want that. You're the only one I want and I don't really care are you rough or not I want you anyway and you definitely didn't hurt me quite the opposite, I was enjoying myself very much.

Sebastian bent down again and gave Ciel a soft and tender kiss. Before Ciel spoke up again with teasing voice:

- So demons can be jealous?

Sebastian chuckled at that and nuzzled his nose against his little ones and whispered softly:

- Yes my Love demons can be jealous. Especially if our loved one is someone as gorgeous as you.

Ciel couldn't help the small blush that found its way to his cheeks but he was immensely happy anyway:

- I'm glad that my demon can be jealous over me.

And with that he pulled Sebastian to another kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading if you have time I would like to hear what you thought about it.

Love, Roo


	3. Jealous Elizabeth

Thank you so much for reading this and for you reaviews. They made continuing this so much easier so I hope you enjoy this chapter, there won't of them left.

* * *

After that day things had been quite good for our two lovers. At day Ciel fulfils his duties for the queen and for his avenge with Sebastian by his side. They are nearing their target and they both now that it won't be long until they have solved this mystery and Ciel will have his revenge.

But in secret they both fear the day to come when their contract has been fulfilled. Even if you are too proud to admit it or even if you a demon you can't escape from the loves uncertainness: what if he doesn't really love me, if this all has been just a came? "_What will happen to when the contact ends? Will Sebastian just eat my soul and get himself another master even when he says that he loves me…?" "Will Ciel be willing to leave eternity by my side even though he won't ever see his parents or any other loved ones? Will he stay with me?" _

They both had their fears and suspects but they hide them. Because if this will be all the time they have to have each other then, so be it. In the day they work and at night they love.

Sebastian now spent every night in his masters' bedroom with Ciel. They touched, kissed, licked, tasted and made love until Ciel couldn't keep his eyes open and he fell asleep and Sebastian held him in his arms rest of the night loving the feeling of his masters' body and silent, calm breathing against his bare chest.

Nights were they favourite time. It was at night when they could be together without hiding and being worried that one of the three servants will crash into the room in the middle of their make out session which happened quite often during the day time. The three servants hadn't ever been so annoying and in the way like they now where. They had the bad habit of rushing in without knocking but luckily Sebastian is on hell of a butler and Ciel is a perfect actor so even if they crash in, in the middle of something they still don't have any ideas of the new relationship between the master and the butler. But they don't have a clue why Sebastian is nowadays always so angry and pissed of to them and why the young master keeps sighing at how troublesome they are while complaining about his headaches when the three crash into his studying room to tell important details about the queens' newest case.

Elizabeth hadn't visited the manor in two weeks. She was scared of Sebastians' sudden hostility towards her. She was also hurt from Ciels' words. _"What did he mean when he said he didn't want me to kiss or touch him…? He's my fiancé. There wouldn't any wrong in that…unless…unless Ciel doesn't love me and he has someone else… NO! That can't be… Ciel doesn't really like anybody… No he has never been interested in girls and he never really smiles… Except…when his with Sebastian… BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! That's right impossible…or is it…?" _Elizabeth was sitting on her pink princess bed while trying to think and understand Ciel. It was true Sebastian was the only who was able to make Ciel smile a true smile, not those fake ones he usually put on. But Elizabeth tried to convince herself that it didn't mean that there were any romantic feelings between those two. It was simply something between master and butler and she know they're relationship was different much deeper even though she didn't always understand why it just was. _"There isn't any romantic going between them how stupid and sinful for me to even think something like that. They are both men."_ Still she hadn't entirely convinced eve when she tried to say so to herself and to vanish all those jealous thoughts she exclaimed to herself:

- I'll go visit my darling Ciel. Then we talk everything through and we will be happy again!

She called her maid and told her to make preparations for a visit to Ciels' mansion and then she went to her dream world where she and Ciel were happily together, holding hands and planning their weddings…

Ciel was working in his office when there was a knock on his door.

- Come in.

- Young master, I'm sorry to interrupt but Lady Elizabeth has come to visit you.

Ciel grimaced at that. _"I wonder what she wants now I thought I made quite clear that I am busy with my work and that I really didn't want her to come here." _Ciel was pulled of his thoughts by a gentle kiss to his lips.

- I know that you don't like this and I hate it, but it really can't be helped.

Sebastian murmured softly to Ciels' ear while wrapping his long arms around Ciels' small waist and hugging him close to his body.

- I know… Can I have one more kiss?

Sebastian chuckled softly at that like Ciel would even have to ask that. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastians' neck and neck for a while they just watched each other lovingly until Sebastian closed the small gab between them and kissed his master with possessively. An involuntary moan escaped Ciel's lips at the possessiveness which told him that his demon really hated the fact that his fiancée was downstairs. They continued to kiss each other forgetting the world around them as Sebastian softly bit Ciels' lower lip wanting ad access to his master wet cavern Ciel opened hi mouth willingly letting Sebastians' tongue map around in his mouth until it came to contact with Ciels' inviting it to his own mouth. Ciel was a bit hesitant at first but soon he was memorising his servants' mouth hungrily. In the end Ciel had to pull away so he could breath. His breath came as short gasps and while he was balancing his breath Sebastian continued to kiss the corner of his mouth and then leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to his jaw line. Then he raised his head so he could see his masters' visible eye with his ruby orbs.

Unknown to he two lovers Elizabeth had grown tired of waiting for Ciel to come down, so she decided to go up to see what was taking so long. _"Perhaps he had to go change when Sebastian told him I was here." _She giggled at her thought while continuing on her journey towards Ciels' study room. _"And Sebastian was normal again. I bet he just had a bad day or something and Ciel too. I'm sure everything's going to be juts perfect!" _She ended her thoughts a big smile plastered on her face as she finally reach the door to Ciels' study. Without hesitation she opened it and was about to greet him when the scenery registered to his mind: _"They are so close to each other and…what Sebastians' arms are around Ciels' waist and Ciels' are…around his neck… Oh, they look like they're going to kiss, but this can't be…just can't be!" _Right at that moment Sebastian again closed the cab between him and Ciel ad kissed him with all his love. Ciel's eyes fluttered close as he answered to the kiss with as much love. They kissed slowly and Elizabeth could see when Sebastians' tongue entered Ciels' mouth and she could clearly hear the Ciels' moan of appreciation to what ever Sebastian was doing with his tongue.

She wanted to run but she couldn't. _"How could Ciel do this to me…?" _She wondered as tears started their journey on her cheeks. Suddenly she wasn't sad anymore she was furious and jealous. _"What Sebastian thinks he is doing? After all Ciel is my fiancé! So he belongs to me and I won't let him steal Ciel away from me!" _All her determination however vanished when Sebastian opened his eyes and glared at her without breaking the kiss. The message was clear: _"He is mine! You won't ever win this battle." _At the same moment Ciel opened his eyes as he had to break the kiss to be able to breathe again. First he looked at Sebastian who had turned to look at his lord now then slowly he turned his eyes to watch Elizabeth standing on her doorway with tears in her eyes. _"Ah, so she saw everything." _Then he again faced Sebastian and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and teasingly scolded him:

- That wasn't very nice you knew she saw us.

Sebastian tried his best to look apolitical even though his smirk didn't work quite well as he answered:

- I'm sorry My Love I couldn't help myself. Forgive me?

- I forgive you.

Came the soft reply and Ciel gave Sebastian another soft kiss before turning to Elizabeth and speaking to her for the first time:

- So now you know the truth. I love Sebastian. Sorry.

Elizabeth had just stared at the play presented for her and she couldn't say anything for a moment. After Sebastian started to give butterfly kisses all over Ciels' face she finally managed to speak up:

- But… but Ciel you're both men and its wrong and…and you're my fiancé!

Ciel just waved that off. Elizabeth was starting to tear off again and she presented her final argument a final way to get Ciel back:

- If you won't stop this and tell me that this was all just a stupid joke and that you love me, I tell, I tell everyone about this…this sin.

Ciel just smirked at Elizabeth as he laid his head against Sebastians' chest and feeling Sebastian tightened his hold on him as a response. Then he answered without any regret:

- I really don't care and I hardly think anyone will believe you. But even if they do Sebastian is all I need and I have him. I love him and have always loved. And the truth is I never loved you, so goodbye Elizabeth.

At those words Elizabeth ran, as fast as she could as far from the couple as she could.

Sebastian and Ciel just watched as she vanished and Sebastian confirmed that she had left the mansion. Ciela sighed happily clinging tightly to Sebastian. The butler started to stroke his hair as he made sure that his master was truly okay:

- Are you sure you are all right master. I know it was very inconsiderate of me to let her see that…

Ciel stopped him with gentle kiss and repeated:

- You are all I need and I'm sure no one will believe her.

Sebastian just smiled softly at him and hugged him tighter to his body and for a while they stayed in comfortable silence. Until Sebastian started to kiss Ciels' left earlobe after a while Ciel turned his head so he could capture Sebastians' lips in a needy kiss.

- Take me to bed?

That's all Sebastian needed as he lifted his lord to his arms still kissing him and then carried him to Ciels'…their bedroom.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and if you have time please let me know what you thought about my story so far?

Love, Roo


	4. Jealous Ash

Thank you for all of you who had reviewed and read my story so far. I really hope you have enjoyed it and will enjoy this new chapter as well. Thank you so much! And please if you have time I would hear your opnion from this chapter too and I have a question for you so I hope I'll have many answers to that. You find it at the end of this story.

To infrom you in this chapter there are extracts from Kuroshitsuji 1 anime. They aren't very specific but if you have seen the anime it might be a bit easier to understand what is happening but it's not necessary. Hope you like it!

* * *

After seeing Ciel and Sebastian together Elizabeth tried to tell about it to her parents but they didn't believe her. That made Elizabeth a little desperate when even her own parents didn't believe her… Even so she was determined not to give up she told about the impure relationship to her friends and to people she hardly knew. She wanted to hurt Ciel, do something that would make Ciel regret it. But as Ciel said nobody believed her or if they did they didn't voice it. After all Ciel Phantomhive had his reputation and no one wanted to mess with Queen's watchdog even if he was only thirteen years old. Including that everyone where a little afraid of the flawless butler glad in black who was always at the earl's side.

There were few people who wanted to avenge something on Ciel and tried to use the rumor to their advantage but after a late night visit from a certain dark haired male even their mouths were shut down and the same was with Elizabeth. Sebastian wasn't going to let anyone damage his mater in any way. Elizabeth and the few others were sent to a medical care after his visits because of a mental damage and if nothing else that shut even all the doubters' mouths. Nobody wanted to be the next victim and they came even more afraid of the Phantomhive heir. So all the rumours and hints of anything romantic going between the master of the Phantomhive family and his butler stopped.

Ciel didn't have much time to worry about any of the rumours and he knew that Sebastian would take care of everything that needed to be done about that matter. Ciel just continued on his work and mission to avenge his parents' murder. He was determined and almost happy. Everything would be over soon and he would be together with Sebastian to eternity even if he would just be a meal the demon consumed.

Sebastian on the other hand wasn't so happy. He did all his tasks and fulfilled his master's orders flawlessly but he was troubled about the fact that his and his master's contract would be ending soon. He had come to love his master unlike he never thought he would. He hadn't ever loved anything or anyone but now he loved his master so much that he was having regrets about their contact. _"What if Ciel would like to go to heaven to be with his parents? If he stays with me he can never see them again… I would continue to serve him until his time here on earth would be over and he would go to be with his parents… But what if he doesn't want me after he has had his revenge? What a pathetic thought for a demon… But I love him and I want to spend eternity with him but there is the change that he doesn't want to spend with me…" _Sebastian's thoughts kept going on that same track and finally he came to a decision that he would give Ciel a change to choose. He would leave Ciel and see what the youngster really wanted.

After the encounter with the young Queen and his servant Ash on top of the Eiffel tower Ciel woke up alone in his hotel room. Ciel was hurt, sad and a little bit scared and on that morning he couldn't hold his tears and he cried for Sebastian who never came even when the sight nearly broke his once so cold heart. He just needed to give Ciel some time alone so he could be sure of Ciel's feelings.

"_I can't believe he just left me… I mean…he said he loved me but perhaps that was a lie… but I thought that at least he would want to have my…soul… I have already given everything else to him and I would have given it too…" _Ciel wasn't sure how long he cried his broken heart but he knew he had to pull himself together. He now knew who was responsible for his parents' death and he was determined to do all he could to avenge it. Although he wasn't so sure what he could do now that he hadn't…Sebastian with him… Nevertheless he would do what he could after all he really didn't even care anymore if he died before he got his revenge. _"I never thought it would come to this that I didn't even care to avenge for my parents but with Sebastian gone it really doesn't matter…" _

Ciel travelled alone all the way from Paris to London. Even if he was just thirteen he wasn't a child anymore. He could take care of himself even if it took a little extra effort he didn't care. Ciel was determined to get back to London even on his own without any money and no one listening to him because he was a child. But none of them or even Sebastian didn't see clear enough that Ciel truly wasn't a clueless child anymore he had seen too much had to been put trough too much.

Ciel made his way to London and he kept himself together. After all he was a proud Phantomhive and he wouldn't let anything stop him. He even gave away his father's ring to get to London which was at the minute burning to ashes.

Ciel couldn't think straight and he wasn't so sure what he should do now or how he could find Ash the angel who was responsible of all the horrible things in his life. He wasn't even sure what he would do when he found him or her after all what he could do against an angel even if he or she was a fallen one. Nonetheless when he got to the shore he started running until he rammed to his servant Meirin. She was shocked to see Ciel without Sebastian but Ciel didn't have time to explain and he didn't even want to. Anything was better than thinking about Sebastina. So Ciel just demanded to know what was going on and she told that the demon dog Pluto who had been living with them had gone mad and was burning the whole town. At the same time the two other servants Finnian and Bard came to them to hear Ciel's order:

- Stop him even if it means killing him.

They were shocked and Finnian was tearing apart but Ciel just repeated his order:

- Stop him even if it means killing him. He isn't the same that we used to know him.

All the servants nodded their heads understanding and turned their attention to Pluto and how to stop him while Ciel took another direction and headed to the Queens palace.

At the same time on top of a nearby high-rise stood two figures watching the scene. One glad in black and one glad in white. Sebastian's eyes followed Ciel's every move and he couldn't help the ache in his heart as he watched his beloved running away. _"What I am honestly doing here when I should be with him?" _Trough their contract Sebastian could feel Ciel's hurt and anger towards him and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to leave this crazy angel and go and embrace Ciel and take his pain away. _"I was a fool to waste this time that I could have been with him… Instead I just stayed in shadows and watched him cry for me… He has never cried like that and even then I still doubted him… I'll go to him." _But before Sebastian could even move Ash started a conversation:

- I really wonder what a demon like you was doing with mere human boy? You could have so much better… We could be something together.

Sebastian's cold eyes turned to eye the angel next to him. _"Seriously?" _Sebastian couldn't help the chuckle escaping from his thin lips as he answered:

- I would never even consider being with someone like you… And what comes to my adorable master… his completely different compared to any other human being… He is more like a demon but still his soul has stayed so amazingly pure even after all the darkness he has seen and done himself.

- So he's a delicious treat. Nothing more.

Sebastian didn't even bother to answer to that. _"He's so much more than just a delicious treat. He's everything to me. My beautiful and perfect little one. My love." _

Ash had right away seen the love between the human boy and a demon and he found it amusing. That was a perfect way to hurt the brat even more. Stealing away the one thing he loved more than anything. But the angel was starting to notice that stealing Sebastian away from Ciel wouldn't be so easy. He could see that the demon loved the human as much as the human love the demon. It was infuriating. After all who would be more perfect to be with the demon than an angel he who could make himself either a male or a woman which ever Sebastian would prefer. Ash kept his composure even when the jealousy ate his insides as he continued:

- You now I can be anything you want and together we can accomplish any task we would face. We are a perfect match and I am so much more than what that little brat could ever offer for you…

Ash finished watching at Sebastian intently. Before slowly turning to face away from him and adding:

- I'm perfect for you and I know you know it.

But as he turned back to face Sebastian the demon was already gone.

Meanwhile Ciel had gotten to the Queen's palace and he had found the queen lying death on her bed. Ciel didn't stay for any longer as he tried to rush out of the palace as quickly as possible. But it was full of guards and soon he would himself being surrounded by them.

Ciel was calm even then. He could feel that death was near and he wasn't afraid just sad and as he closed his eyes he hoped even though he was sure that he wouldn't come he hoped. _"Sebastian, I wish I could see you on last time… If you still have it my soul is yours like my body and heart are." _

For a moment Ciel couldn't feel anything but as his eyes snapped open he could now feel the stung of the gun shot that went straight trough his side. For a second everything went black and Ciel collapsed to the floor where his blood draw the Faustian contract on to the floor and Ciel was lying on top of it. As Ciel got his consciousness back he hear it the voice of the man he loved: _"It's not your time jet little one… Get up and we finish this together my loved one." _

Ciel could see how suddenly all of the solders fell down on ground and there he was. Ciel just stared at his butler as he walked to him and then kneeled next to him smiling softly and apologetically. Ceil felt tears stung in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

- You left me. You even said you loved me but then you just left me!

Ciel shouted and sat up even when wound on his side hurt like hell. He ignored it. Sebastian looked at his master guiltily but he couldn't help but voice his concern for his master:

- You shouldn't get up so quickly master. You are hurt badly. Let me take care of it first.

- The hell I care. I wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't broken our contract but you did! You bastard leaved on my own to Paris! You… You… Why the hell I had to fall in love with you…

The last of Ciel's sentence was only a mere whisper as he covered his face with his hands hiding the now falling tears. Sebastian pulled him gently to his arms and rocked them back and fort whispering apologies and explained why he had left and then apologized again at his doubts. Slowly Ciel calmed down and as Sebastian bandaged his wound he forgave him:

- It's okay. I understand why you did it… I have always doubt that if it's true when you say that you love me… I just never thought that a demon like you could ever be insecure about it… I love you Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled to his master and leaned down to kiss him as they had to pull apart so that Ciel could breathe Sebastian whispered softly against Ciel's lips:

- Even us demon's can be much like humans when we fall in love my little one. But if you doubt my love I will spend eternity proving it to you until you won't have any doubts. I love you Ciel.

Ciel smiled shyly to his butler and raised himself up a little so he could give a gentle peck to his lips. After that Sebastian took Ciel to his arms bridal style and stood up and they started they journey outside. They had on final mission: to kill Ash and fulfil Ciel's revenge.

As Sebastian run through the deserted streets of London on their way to where Ash was waiting a thought came to Ciel. _"He promised that he would prove his love to me even if took an eternity for him to prove it… But isn't he going to eat my soul after this or could there be another option…? What ever it is as long as I can be with my beloved Sebastian I'm happy with it."_

* * *

If you have time I hope you'll review and I have one question for you. I have been requested to write a bed scene between Ciel and Sebastian. So I would like to know how many of you would like that I write a sex scene or would you prefer that I just keep the sex behind the scenes like I've done so far?

Love, Roo


	5. The end and the beginning

Hi! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update!

Thank you for all of you who had reviewed and read this story I really appreciate it and they make me really happy! But for the last chapter there were few questions so for Abby all of my chapters have jealousy on their title because in every chapter somebody is jealous. The idea came from the first chapter where Ciel was jealous beacause Sebastian seemed to like cats so much so jealousy is my stories one main theme. And when I update... Well my goal is to update a one new chapter or one shot every week but as you can see that hasn't really succeeded jet but I try to improve. I try to add the next chapter which is the final chapter as soon as possible and that chapter is a sex scene chapter so that those who wanted to have one will have it and those who doesn't want don't have to read it because it wont really continue the story.

Warnings for this chapter: There will be some violence in it!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sebastian ran fast and Ciel held onto him tightly. Ciel couldn't see anything because of the speed Sebastian was running. Everything around him was just a black blur and sometimes some red flashes indicating that the fire was still finding its way in the ruins that once was a beautiful city. Ciel felt anxious and he could feel the new hatred in his veins now that Sebastian was with him he would achieve his goal. He would get to see the angel who had taken everything away from him being ripped to pieces and the fact that Ash had tried to even take Sebastian away from him made him even more furious. Ciel hold onto Sebastian even more tightly pressing his face to his chest and inhaling the familiar scent as an answer to that Sebastian tightened his hold on his master and asked:

- Young master is everything fine? Should I slow down?

- No, I want to get to him as soon as possible and have my revenge.

Came the commanding voice which was slightly muffled because Ciel didn't remove his head from Sebastian's chest. Sebastian just laughed at that and sped up his pace and answered:

- Yes my lord.

It took them just a few minutes to reach their destination. Ash was standing on top of a large bridge which looked like it would fall a part any minute. Still it was one of the few buildings which were still standing after the fire. He waited them even though he was furious he wasn't going to show it. _"If the demon wishes to go down with his pathetic master who I am to deny it?" _He smirked creepily watching the two reach the bridge and starting their climbing up the wobbly ladders. _"I never needed that demon!"_

Sebastian had hesitated about taking Ciel with him at the bottom of the bridge he would have wanted to leave Ciel there and go and take care of Ash himself. Ciel was already hurt and Sebastian didn't want to take any risks that his love could get more hurt but as he voiced his concerns Ciel wasn't going to listen any of them and he gave his order to the demon:

- Sebastian this is an order: stop fussing around and take me up there so I can see you taking care of that bloody angel. I want to see him die with my own eyes!

Sebastian bowed his head and a smirk rouse to his lips and as he glanced up to his master's stubborn face he couldn't do anything but admire his lord. _"You truly are unique, my love." _ Sebastian picked his mater to his arms and kissed him gently before replying:

- Yes my love.

Ciel just smirked at him softly giving him a peck on his nose before ordering:

- Now hurry up!

Sebastian started climbing using only one hand while carrying Ciel on the other. Ciel just hold onto Sebastian and stared at the angel standing on top of the building. _"You'll die!" _

Even when carrying Ciel it didn't take the demon long to reach the bridge's roof and after getting to the roof Sebastian looked around himself spotting the many boxes around the roof he put Ciel to sit on one of them. Sebastian wanted to make sure that his lord would be as safe as possible and as comfortable as possible. Only after then Sebastian turned around to look at the angel staring at them. For a while the three just stared at each other until Ciel grew tired of this game and he removed his eye-patch and gave his orders to Sebastian:

- Sebastian I order you to kill him so that my revenge will be complete!

- With pleasure my love.

Sebastian couldn't help the smirk rising to his lips as he stared at the angel. He could see that Ash didn't have a clue what was against him. He wanted this to be worthy of his master's suffering so he asked his master to close his eyes for a ten seconds. Ciel raised an eyebrow at that but he could see the darkness starting to whirl around Sebastian so he looked at Sebastian with a question in his eyes:

- I don't want my love to see something this ugly it's not worth of you.

Sebastian replied softly and Ciel just nodded and closed his eyes. Right after that the all consuming darkness covered Sebastian wholly and there stood a creature from hell. Ash hadn't ever seen something like that but he wouldn't give up but as Sebastian opened his mouth and spoke he only came more afraid of the voice that was just evil with nothing good in it:

- You have already lost… your pet is dead and you will soon join him…

The sentence was completed with a dark grin on the demon's lips. The fight was quick and brutal. You really couldn't call that a fight because the other couldn't really do anything to damage the other. Sebastian just ripped the angel to pieces without mercy all the while counting the seconds out loud for his master. Ciel could only hear the screaming but that was enough for him to know that Sebastian was doing an excellent job. But Ash was successful on delivering a few powerful strikes that made the bridge to wobble so that Ciel slipped from the box he was sitting on and he almost fell from the bridge but he was able to take a hold on something. He was now on top of nothing but he still kept his eyes closed as he promised.

- Can you hold on for a little while my love?

Sebastian asked worried for his loved one but his demon side was keeping him in the battle.

-Yes just finish him off!

Came Ciel's answer. Sebastian nodded even though he knew Ciel couldn't see him and concentrated on the now wingless and bruised angel and he kept counting:

- 5

There was another scream that pierced trough the air as the angel's left arm was ripped from his body.

- 4

The howls and pleads filled the air as the angels another arm was ripped of along with the other. Ash was now begging for mercy which he would never receive.

- 3

Now was his right legs turn to be ripped off. He shouted but his voice was slowly dying because of the torture and the constant pain.

- 2

Left leg. Nothing came out of his mouth even when it was open for a south.

- 1

The angel lost his head and the pieces of him where thrown into the river down them. He was dead.

Sebastian turned back to his human form and walked to where his master was hanging and said:

- You may open your eyes my love.

Ciel opened his eyes and glanced up where he could see Sebastian smiling lovingly at him. Ciel smirked tiredly back as he lost all his powers and he had to let go of the railing and let himself fall to the river but he was sure that Sebastian would dive after him and so he did.

The hit to the water was hard and it knocked Ciel out of his breath and he lost his consciousness. Sebastian swam to his master and took him into his arms and swam back to the surface and to the shore where he made sure his master was okay and still breathing. The demon sighed in relief after finding out that his master was okay and he hugged the wet body against him. He sat there a moment holding Ciel to him until he stood up and started carrying his master towards a boat that would take them to the place where they would find out what their future would be.

Sebastian rowed steadily while Ciel was sleeping in front of the boat. Sebastian kept his eyes on the sleeping figure while occasionally taking a glimpse to the horizon towards their destiny. After a while Ciel started moving and he opened his eyes and slowly got up. First he just stared at the horizon and the island in front of them which was nearing wit every row Sebastian made. Then he turned and faced Sebastian. Sebastian stopped rowing and went to his master sitting next to him and then pulling him to his lap and hugging him. Ciel returned the embrace before speaking softly:

- It's over…Finally it's over.

- Yes my love, it's over.

Sebastian confirmed while starting to stroke Ciel's hair tenderly. Ciel was leaning on Sebastian's chest and enjoying the contact but soon he pulled away from him so he could see his demon's eyes and asked:

- What happens now? Will you take my soul?

Sebastian just shook his head and answered:

- Not jet… We will go to that island and then we'll see what our future will be…

Sebastian pulled Ciel back to him and continued on stroking his hair. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed in content he was happy so happy. After a while of the two just embracing each other Sebastian tilted Ciel's head back so he could claim his lips. The kiss was loving and tender until it grew more passionate. They kept on kissing each other only parting when Ciel had to breathe. Sebastian's tongue mapped every corner of Ciel's mouth and Ciel let him dominate him being more than content that way. He felt so safe and happy in Sebastian's arms. He belonged to the demon. Their kisses were full of love and lust but there was a slight desperation in it especially from Sebastian's side… Would this be their last change to kiss and hold each other?

The boat made a contact with the sand of the island and our lovers stopped their kissing to notice that they had reached the island. Even when Sebastian wasn't rowing the waves had taken them to their destination. They both just sat there in silence and stared at the forest in front of them. Reluctantly Sebastian stood up taking Ciel with him and they started their journey trough the forest to the ruins in the middle of the woods. Sebastian carried Ciel holding him as close as he could and Ciel in answer cling to Sebastian as tightly as he could. Neither said anything on the whole journey.

The island was quite small so it didn't take them long to reach the centre of the forest even when Sebastian walked as slowly as he could. In the centre of the woods was an open place where trees didn't grow there were just ruins of some old building. Sebastian walked to the ruins and sat Ciel down on a stone bench. Again the two of them stared at each other without a word until Ciel broke the silence:

- It ends here…?

It was a hesitant question. Sebastian didn't answer he just looked at Ciel until he kneeled in front of him and took Ciel's eye-patch away. Then he took Ciel's face between his hands and murmured quietly:

- It doesn't have to end.

Ciel was a little shocked as he watched Sebastian. Ciel's heart had started to beat a little faster and he felt anxious. He licked at his lips before asking:

- What do you mean? You don't want my soul.

His butler smiled and shook his head before answering:

- I don't want just your soul, my love. I want you, everything of you.

- You already have everything of me.

Was the answer. Sebastian smirked at that but continued explaining what he meant:

- Yes. But I want to have you with me forever. I really can't leave without you Ciel.

Ciel coulnd't help the blush as he heard the words and his own name leaving the demon's lips but Ciel was still a little confused at why Sebastian was saying these things because of course he would want to be with him forever.

- Sebastian I want to be with you forever too if that's even possible.

Ciel said softly while looking at Sebastian's ruby orbs with a question in his eyes: _"If you'll just have me I'm yours. I have always been yours so what's the obstacle here?" _Sebastian kissed Ciel before answering:

- I want you to be happy. But if you choose to be with me you will never be able to see your parents. I can break our contract and I would still serve you till your life ended and you could go to be with you parents…

- NO!

Ciel shouted and latched himself onto Sebastian. He was shuddering and Sebastian was quick to embrace him trying to calm him. After a moment Ciel continued in calmer voice:

- No I don't want you to break our contract. I want to be with you forever even if I will just be one of your meals I want to be with you. I really don't care if I don't ever see my parents again.

Ciel raised his head and stared at Sebastian.

- I love you.

Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the lips and the kiss soon became very passionate as Sebastain claimed an entrance to Ciel's mouth and his hands started to wander on Ciel's body making the heir shudder and moan at the pleasure. After some heated kissing they stopped and Ciel was desperately trying to gather his breath Sebastian sat Ciel to the bench and kneeled before him taking hold on one of his hands. Sebastian waited until Ciel's breathing evened out and he gave a gentle peck to the boy's lips before speaking:

- I love you Ciel so much and I don't want to ever loose you. I want you to be mine forever so will let me make you my mate? In human words will you marry me?

Ciel was once again shocked but as the words registered fully to his mind he couldn't help but smile at his lover and again Ciel latched himself onto Sebastian and gave his response:

- Yes, yes, yes of course I'll marry you.

Sebastian smiled. He didn't remember when he had been so happy or if he ever had. Happiness was not an emotion demons were used to the same with love. But as Sebastian held Ciel in his arms and kissed his mate he was happy. Sebastian looked at Ciel and asked:

- Are you ready to be immortal and to spend the eternity with me?

Ciel nodded his head. Sebastian explained him that as he made him his mate he would become immortal like Sebastian. He wouldn't be a demon like Sebastian the only thing that would change in him is that he wouldn't die or age like humans. He would live with Sebastian till eternity. Sebastian claimed once again Ciel's lips hungrily but this kiss was different. As Ciel closed his eyes and answered to the kiss he felt strange like someone was pulling his soul out put still not taking it away from him next he felt his left eye burning. He felt it but it didn't really hurt and at the same time he could feel how the wound in his side healed. The kiss was long and Ciel was almost ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen when Sebastian finally pulled away from the kiss licking his lips. _"So delicious." _But Sebastian knew that Ciel's soul would have never been enough as he watched the new mark on Ciel's left eye. It was similar to their contract mark but now any demon that would see that would know that Ciel belonged to him and to him only. Ciel smiled softly at Sebastian. He was tired from the transformation. Sebastian smiled tenderly back at him and kissed him gently and then he kissed the eyelid which now had their marriage contract hidden behind it and whispered to his beloved:

- Sleep my little one.

Soon Ciel fell into a slumber and when he next woke up he was in place he had never seen in his life. Sebastian was carrying him in bridal style and he was greeted with a kiss from his demon before he inquired:

- Where are we?

- I guess humans would say that we are in hell. This is a place where we demons live.

Sebastian answered. That made Ciel interested and he looked around them. The place didn't look like a bad place it was like a small city in the human world but the atmosphere told him that this wouldn't be a safe place if Sebastian wasn't there with him. There was something dark on that city but Ciel didn't mind as he cuddled closer to Sebastian when he had seen enough. Sebastian chuckled at that and gave Ciel a gentle peck on top of his head. They continued their journey until they came to a great manor which was juts outside the city. Sebastian walked to the door and Ciel was once again interested at what this house was and why they were going in there he had a hunch about that which was confirmed as Sebastian stepped to the manor and kissed him before putting him down and saying:

- Welcome home, my love!

The manor looked quite the same as the Phantomhive manor had looked like the colours where just a little darker. To him it was perfect like everything Sebastian was. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian who wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer asking:

- What do you think?

- It's perfect like you.

Ciel said wrapping his arms around Sebastian and pressing his body against him. Sebastian smile at that and pecked on top of Ciel's head. That made Ciel turn his head to face him while smiling and saying:

- I love you. Kiss me.

- I love you too my little one.

Sebastian murmured before bending down to fulfil his beloved's wish.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! If you have time I would love to hear what ypu thought!

Love, Roo


	6. I love you

Thank you so much for reading this story and thank you for your reviews they really made me smile and happy!

Here is the last chapter of this story.

Warnigns: This contains graphic sex

* * *

After the sweet kiss Ciel turned around to look at the house again. In the lobby the walls were painted light grey. There was a small table on their right which was made from dark wood and an expensive looking armchair which was crimson. Right in front of them was a large staircase which was made from the same dark wood as the table on their side. Behind them was a massive front door where they had come inside, it was also made from dark wood. Each side of the door there was a large window which went from the floor up to the sealing and crimson curtains framed the windows.

Ciel couldn't but like the look of his new house even though he had only seen the lobby but he was quite sure that he would soon be seeing the bedroom at least and maybe later the rest of the manor. Sebastian had wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and was leaning his chin on Ciel's right shoulder as he let his mate to look around.

After a while Ciel turned to face Sebastian and he wrapped his own arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. They kept their kisses gentle and loving. Just tender and soft lip contacts. Then they broke apart and just stared at each other reading all the emotions they could see in each other's eyes: love, adoration, respect, loyalty, need and lust. Now it was Sebastian's turn to claim Ciel's lips and this kiss was much more intense and passionate. Sebastian's tongue gently trailed Ciel's smaller ones and when Ciel opened them his he slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth. At the same time Sebastian let his hands wander on Ciel's clothed body making the boy in his arms shiver in delight and Ciel locked his hands in Sebastian's silky hair. After a while Sebastian's tongue found Ciel's tongue and he encouraged Ciel's tongue to in turn to roam in his mouth. Ciel didn't need anymore encouraging as he plunged his tongue to Sebastian's mouth as Sebastian's tongue retreated from his mouth. Ciel explored his love's mouth trough fully making Sebastian growl any now and then until Sebastian started to fight with his tongue and took his dominant role back making Ciel moan in pleasure. But soon again oxygen became needed and they parted. Ciel was breathing heavily and he could feel how his trousers started already feel a little too tight. Sebastian just admired Ciel with lusty eyes and he licked his lips until he bent a little forward close to Ciel's panting mouth and whispered:

- Shall we take this to bedroom my Love?

Ciel didn't have time to answer verbally as his mouth was again attacked by a very lustful demon. So he pressed his body against his demons and showed him how much he wanted him. Sebastian chuckled softly as he felt Ciel press his hard on against him. That was all the answer he needed. He picked Ciel to his arms and hurried to the bedroom. To Ciel everything was just a blur until he landed on top of a soft canopy bed. But that was all Ciel had time to observe before Sebastian had climbed on top of him and they kissed passionately again. They parted when Ciel had to breathe and Sebastian began trailing kisses on Ciel's jaw line, until he reached his ear and he started to suck on it gently. When he was satisfied with that ear he trailed his way kissing every part of his beloved face he could to the other ear and gave same treatment to it too. Ciel tried to gather his breath but Sebastian's ministrations weren't really helping him but when he had succeed he started to slowly remove Sebastian's tie with clumsy hands and when that finally came undone he threw it to the floor. Then he slipped his hands under Sebastian's tailcoat and he tugged at it and whimpered at Sebastian as sign to take it off. That cut Sebastian's ministrations with his ear and he raised his head to look at his little one in amusement. Ciel just growled at him and pulled him into a kiss and while kissing Sebastian took his tailcoat and dress shirt off and threw them somewhere. They broke off from their kiss and Ciel let his eyes trail on Sebastian's god like chest as Sebastian just watched him while smirking until he whispered to him:

- Better, little on?

- Much.

Was Ciel's pleased answer as he raised his gaze back to his demon's ruby orbs. Sebastian smirked at that and bent down to give Ciel a gentle peck on the lips until he took Ciel's jacket and dress shirt off too and then he trailed his lips to Ciel's sensitive neck. Sebastian absolutely loved the noises Ciel made whenever he sucked, kissed or licked his neck which seemed to full of weak spots. Sebastian took his time loving and marking his ownership on his little ones neck and shoulders until he felt Ciel grap a handful of his hair and in a shaky voice order him:

- Quit teasing me.

Sebastian chuckled softly against Ciel's neck making him shiver and moan softly. Sebastian moved on kissing Ciel's chest and he couldn't help but give a little special treatment to Ciel's already hardened nipples even though he knew Ciel wanted him to concentrate on his other body parts. Ciel just whimpered at the new sensations Sebastian brought him even thought they had already done this several times before it always felt good but now it felt better than it ever had. Even though Ciel really couldn't form very coherent thoughts he thought that all this felt so much better because now there weren't any doubting thoughts about their future together. They loved each other, were mated and would stay together forever.

Sebastian continued pleasuring Ciel and as Ciel's mind became little clearer he started trailing his hands and up and down on Sebastian's body. He trailed his pecs and abs and he let his nail's scratch his back just the way he new Sebastian liked it; a little pain mixed with pleasure. Sebastian growled in approval as Ciel started and continued his doings as he continued licking and kissing his way to Ciel's waist band. Sebastian knew that he didn't need to ask Ciel's approval but he always asked anyway so he lifted his head to look at Ciel's face which was one of the most arousing sights to Sebastian right now; Ciel's face was flushed and his eyes were half lidded with lust clouding them and he was panting softly. As Ciel noticed Sebastian's gaze he wordlessly nodded while a small smile grazed his lips at Sebastian's softness. Sebastian didn't need any more permission as he took Ciel's trousers and undergarments off in a one swift movement. Ciel closed his eyes in mild embarrassment as he was fully revealed to Sebastian. He was always a little unsure about himself because to him Sebastian was a god and his body was so flawless and his wasn't. Sebastian watched Ciel's body with lust, love and adoration and when he noticed that Ciel had once again closed his eyes he reached his hand to stroke Ciel's burning cheek and whispered to him with devotion:

- Open your eyes love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. To me you are perfect.

When Ciel opened his eyes Sebastian rewarded him with a loving kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck as he responded to the kiss. They continued to kiss until Sebastian took a hold on Ciel's hard on started to stroke him. Ciel gasped and he had to release their kiss as he tried to breathe. Ciel's voice rose as Sebastian continued to stroke him. Sebastian watched Ciel's face that was an expression of pure pleasure with hungry eyes. As Sebastian continued and fastened his stroking Ciel's voice became louder and louder as he voiced his pleasure. And as Sebastian's eyes drank the scene in front of him his ears were enjoying the music of Ciel's pleasured cries, moans and orders not to stop what he was doing. It didn't take long for Ciel to come in Sebastian's hand with a loud cry:

- Sebastian!

Sebastian felt his own erection twitch as an answer to that cry. Sebastian pumped Ciel few times until he felt him harden again and he bent down to kiss his beloved lovingly. At the same time he let his hand where Ciel had come just a moment ago find its way to Ciel's entrance. Ciel opened his legs willingly giving Sebastian more room. Sebastian carefully put his index and middle finger into Ciel's entrance using Ciel's semen on his fingers as lubricant. Ciel shut his eyes at the intrusion. It always felt a little weird at first and Ciel knew that when the third and fourth finger would be added it would also hurt a little. But Ciel didn't have much time think about those things as Sebastian expertly thrust his fingers to his prostate making him moan in pleasure. Sebastian chuckled at that. He knew Ciel often was a little wary of this part because it hurt but as a proud person he never admitted that so Sebastian just had to make sure he didn't hurt his love anymore than was absolutely necessary.

Sebastian thrust his fingers in and out and spread them until he felt Ciel had loosened enough to add a third finger. As Sebastian added the finger he made sure he thrust his fingers straight to Ciel's prostate. Ciel moaned and shouted Sebastian's name at the pleasure he was feeling. He had spread his legs as wide as they could go. Sebastian was also growling and moaning at the feeling and he wanted just to pound into Ciel and the fact that Ciel was pleading him to do so wasn't really helping but he couldn't hurt Ciel until he had fully prepared him. Finally Sebastian added the fourth finger and it didn't took many thrusts until he felt that Ciel was loose enough for him to fit without causing too much pain. Sebastian groped a bottle of lube from the table next to the bed and hastily spread it on his weeping hardness. Then he threw the bottle away with force and by the breaking sound the bottle went flying trough the window but neither of our lovers had time to notice or care about it.

Sebastian couldn't hold him self back anymore as he thrust into Ciel and growled in satisfaction as he was all the way in. Ciel hissed at the sudden intrusion and small pain which came with it. He wasn't used to being filled so quickly because usually Sebastian took it slowly. Ciel shut his eyes tightly and fought against the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Ciel didn't blame Sebastian because he too was more than eager to continue and he had asked for it. Sebastian was going to start thrusting madly into the pleasurable heat but as he noticed Ciel's slightly troubled face and the fact that even though Ciel's face told him he felt good it also told him that he was hurting. Sebastian took a shaky breath and forced himself to stop moving as he bent down to kiss Ciel softly. The kiss said: "_I'm sorry" _Ciel forced his eyes open and even though one tear found its way to his cheek his eyes told: _"Don't be. I'm okay now you can move." _And to prove his point Ciel thrust his hips against Sebastian making the demon hiss in pleasure. Ciel smirked a little at that until Sebastian started to thrust into him and making him scream in pleasure. It didn't took Sebastian long to find the right angle that he was able to hit Ciel's prostate every time the thrust into him. Ciel was moaning, gasping, screaming and babbling incoherently every time Sebastian hit that one spot inside him. The only coherent thing he could do was to wrap his around Sebastian's neck and yank him down so he could kiss him. The kisses were just short pecks until they had to part for air. Sebastian growled with Ciel but he tried to keep his voice quiet so he could hear Ciel but Ciel made it difficult as he started to thrust his hips against Sebastian in time with his thrust.

As they both started to near their end their thrusting became more and more frantic. Ciel could already see stars as his sweet spot was hit and his erection was rubbing against their stomachs between their sweaty bodies. It took few more thrusts until Ciel came shouting into their chests. Ciel lazily opened his cloudy eyes and he looked at his butler and whispered:

- Sebastian

That sweet voice that told how good Ciel felt made Sebastian to cum hard into Ciel's body and Ciel couldn't help but moan softly at the warm feeling inside him. Sebastian rested his weight on his arms so he didn't squish Ciel as they for a moment just stared at each other panting and enjoying their sexual high together. Slowly their breathing levelled and they kissed tenderly until Sebastian pulled out of Ciel and rested his body next to him before pulling Ciel to his arms. Sebastian pulled the covers over them as Ciel rested his head against his chest with his eyes closed. Sebastian started to stroke Ciel's hair softly as he told him to sleep. Ciel raised his head and for a moment he just smiled at Sebastian until he leaned forward and gave a gentle kiss on his lips before saying:

- I will. Goodnight Sebastian. I love you

- Goodnight my little one. I love you too.

Sebastian pecked Ciel's head and cradled him close to his body. It didn't take long for Ciel to fall asleep in the safeness of his demon's arms. Sebastian let his eyes rest on Ciel's sleeping form as he enjoyed the soft breathing against his chest. Sebastian smiled softly until he bent a little forward so that he was able to kiss Ciel's lips carefully so that he didn't wake him and then he murmured to him:

- I love you so much my little one.

Then he too closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Ciel's much smaller body in his arms. He knew that eternity would now be a blessing.

* * *

Thank you for reading and if you have time I would love to hear what you thought. I haven't ever written graphic sex for public so I would like to know your opinions of it.

Love, Roo.


End file.
